


Exit Strategies

by DizzyDrea



Series: Captain America: The First Sentinel [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Sentinels & Guides, Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, Romance, Rough Trade
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-18 12:33:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29118309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DizzyDrea/pseuds/DizzyDrea
Summary: Steve Rogers and Maria Hill head to Africa to find and retrieve Bruce Banner; what they find could alter everything they know about Sentinels and Guides in the modern world.
Relationships: Maria Hill/Steve Rogers
Series: Captain America: The First Sentinel [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2136387
Kudos: 19





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Those of you who belong to Rough Trade might recognize this as the first part of my RT project from April 2020, _The Legacy of Asgard_. After I finished it, I decided to shove it in a drawer until I could figure out how to make it work. Well, I got a bolt of inspiration over the holidays. Turns out, this actually works better as three separate stories. The middle section will be posted at a later date, once I rewrite it. For now, just enjoy this first piece.
> 
> Disclaimer: Captain America and The Avengers and all their particulars are the property of Marvel Studios, Walt Disney Studios, and a lot of other people who aren't me. I am doing this for fun and for practice. Mostly for fun.

~o~

Steve Rogers woke up by degrees. The shutters on the floor to ceiling windows of his suite were programed to open slowly as the sun rose, offering him a gentler nudge than the harsh blare of an alarm clock. He'd found a slow rise to consciousness was preferable to being startled awake since he'd bonded.

Plus, it allowed him to hold his Guide for a few minutes while she was still sleeping. Maria Hill was constantly in motion, busy with Stark's Global Security office as well as helping to get the Sentinel and Guide services off the ground at the Howard Stark Foundation. He'd begun to treasure these few minutes in the morning where he could shamelessly cuddle up with her and just enjoy being together.

He had his nose buried in her hair, breathing in the soothing scent of jasmine and clean linen when he felt her starting to wake.

"Are you sniffing my hair again?" she asked in a sleep-slurred voice as she stretched in his embrace.

Steve chuckled. "Caught red-handed."

"It's a good thing that's normal for a Sentinel," she said, "or else I'd be wondering about your sanity."

"Does it bother you?" he asked. 

He tried to hide the tension that pulled his body taught behind hers, even knowing that she didn't need the physical stimulus to know what he was feeling. He couldn't hide anything from her and didn't really want to. But he also didn't want her to feel uncomfortable with his instincts, even if he couldn’t really do anything about them.

Maria rolled over in his arms and lay a hand on his cheek, drawing his attention firmly to her. "You know my scent so well that you can find me in a crowded room with your eyes closed. You can hear my heartbeat from blocks away. My touch is as familiar to you as your own. It's not a burden, knowing this. It's a… comfort. That there's nowhere in this world I can go that you won't—can't follow. I was utterly alone my entire life, even if I didn't know it. Now, I have you, and you're all I'll ever need. Sentinel."

"Guide," he whispered, unable to hide the stark relief in his voice. 

He closed his eyes and pressed his forehead to hers. He'd been fine on his own, but since bonding with Maria, he'd become… needy. It would be embarrassing if she weren't just as hungry for his touch. Doctor Grace had told them that as their bond deepened and intensified, they'd likely go through what she called a 'honeymoon phase'. It had been more than six months and they were still prone to sneaking off at all hours of the day, much to Tony Stark's unending delight.

Maria's hand slid from his cheek around to the back of his neck. "What do you need?"

"You," he said. He pulled back enough to look her in the eye. "Always. Just you."

He leaned forward and pressed a kiss to her lips. She automatically opened to him, moaning at the sweep of his tongue through her mouth. He dialed back his sense of taste so he wouldn’t be distracted by the morning breath she couldn't hide. She surged into the kiss, pressing her whole body against his as they caught fire.

He could hear her heartbeat accelerate, something that had surprised him the first time he'd had sex after Project Rebirth. He hadn't thought about how he'd engage all his senses during sex, but he was oddly relieved that he'd figured it all out before he met Maria. He wanted to be able to enjoy sex with her instead of worrying about his senses.

"Hey, less thinking and more action," she mumbled against his lips.

"Yes, ma'am," he said with a chuckle. 

He pushed her onto her back and settled between her legs, pressing his hips into her hers. He nibbled and kissed his way down her neck and over her chest, taking first one nipple and then the other into his mouth, worrying at the sensitive nibs and drawing more moans out of his lover. 

Maria's nails bit into his shoulders as he continued to nip and lick and kiss his way across her torso. She wrapped one leg around him and pressed up, arching her back enticingly as he returned to suckle her nipples. 

"God, Steve," she gasped. "I need—"

"I know," he said as her words were swallowed by another moan. "I've got you."

He settled into the vee of her hips once again, pressing his lips to hers, his tongue invading her mouth just as he pulled back and pressed his cock into her in one long stroke. She gasped into the kiss, pressing closer to him as he bottomed out.

He pushed back the instinct to just take, holding himself still as Maria's muscles fluttered around him.

"You okay?" he asked.

"Mmmmm," she hummed. "I'm good."

Steve took that as permission and pulled back, settling into a steady rhythm as he pressed into her as deeply as he could. It didn't take him long to reach the point of no return, but by the way Maria was writhing beneath him, he thought she wasn't far behind. After just a few moments, she pressed her feet into the mattress and pushed up into his strokes. 

He could feel her pleasure now; it was rolling off her in waves, pushing him to the edge and over far sooner than he was ready for. When he looked down, she was smiling, sprawled out under him radiating contentment. He collapsed to the bed beside her, still breathing hard.

"You are still far too good at that," she said, huffing out a laugh.

He rolled onto his back and settled beside her. "Well, I did have plenty of practice back in the day."

"Okay, you probably shouldn't admit to that in bed with your Guide," she said. "Good thing I'm not the jealous type."

"You know I'm all about you now anyway," Steve said. He rolled onto his side and pressed a kiss to her shoulder. "Shower first, or are you hungry?"

"I'd love some eggs," she said, "but I think a shower first."

"What have you got going on today?" 

"Mostly reading through reports," she said. "Stark didn't mention how much paperwork was involved in taking global security private. I feel like there should have been a warning."

Steve laughed. "Poor thing. Stuck in an office with an amazing view drinking the world's best coffee."

"Shut it, you," Maria said, shoving at his shoulder. "What about you? What are you doing today?"

"I'm going to be over at the Center for a while," he said. "Doctor Grace asked if I would come over and lead some exercises. She thinks some of the newly-online Sentinels could benefit from spending some time with me."

"You want to get lunch together?" she asked.

"I think that can be arranged," he said. "I'll call you when I'm finished at the Center. Were you thinking of going out or eating in?"

"Hmmm," she hummed. "I could be persuaded to stay in. With the right incentive."

"I'll have JARVIS order some lunch for us then, shall I?" he asked.

Maria rolled to her side and ran a hand down his arm. "Sounds like a good plan to me."

Steve leaned in and dropped a mostly chaste kiss on her lips. "Then consider it a date. But first, a shower."

"Yeah," Maria said, wrinkling her nose. "I'm all sticky."

Steve could only laugh.

~o~

Steve opened the refrigerator and pulled out the eggs. He debated for just a few seconds before grabbing the bacon and tossing it on the counter. He plucked the orange juice container from the shelf on the door and set it on the counter next to the coffee maker. 

"JARVIS, would you turn on the news, please?" 

"Certainly, Captain," JARVIS said.

The TV switched on, already tuned to Steve's favorite morning show. He let the sound of the morning news wash over him as he cracked and scrambled eggs and dropped a couple of slices of bread in the machine to toast.

It was all so very domestic, just what he'd imagined his life would be like after the war. Except, it was totally different. No white picket fence, no 2.5 kids, and no Peggy Carter. Rationally, he knew that wanting Peggy was what was expected of him. If he hadn't gone down with the Valkyrie, he'd have likely been compelled at some point to find a Guide, which would have been heartbreaking, not to mention unfair to Peggy.

He shook his head, trying to dispel those thoughts. He didn't often let himself get maudlin about the past; there was no room for it in the life he was now living. Besides, he couldn't wish he'd never met Maria. She was everything he could possibly want in a Guide and a life partner. 

Maria walked into the kitchen, perfectly put together for the day ahead in a muted grey pant suit and royal blue blouse, her hair twisted up into some sort of elegant bun that he had no hope whatsoever of figuring out. She looked every inch the businesswoman she'd become since coming online.

"Good morning," he said as she poured herself a cup of coffee.

"Yes, it certainly is," she said with a smile. She leaned over and pressed a kiss to his cheek. "I could get used to waking up like that."

"Yeah?" he asked. "I think that could be arranged."

"You need any help?"

He pointed the spatula at the toaster. "Butter those? The eggs are almost ready."

"Sure," she said. 

She set aside her coffee and grabbed a plate for the toast. By the time she'd buttered both slices the eggs and bacon were done. He plated the food and took it over to the breakfast nook next to the floor-to-ceiling windows. The sunlight was pouring in now, warming the space as they settled in with their food.

Steve poured them each a small glass of orange juice and accepted the cup of coffee Maria had poured for him.

"Thanks," he said, smiling at her.

"So polite," she said. "When I was growing up, it was all my mother could do to get any one of us to say please, much less thank you."

"My mother insisted I learn the niceties," he said. "She said it was easier to make your way in the world if you were kind to others. Saying please and thank you was just a small part of that."

Maria snorted. "I have a feeling people were just a lot more polite when you were growing up."

"Eh," Steve said with a shrug. "I don't know about that. The cab drivers are still just as rude as they were back in my day."

"I think that's true the world over," she said. "I took a cab across London once while chasing a lead. I remember wondering if I was going to survive the trip."

"Well, fortunately for you, you don't have a long commute anymore," he said. "Of course, that means we don't get out much, especially since Tony bought the surrounding block to build the S&G Center and that second tower for Stark Industries he's planning."

"We should plan a night out, then," Maria said. "Just you and me and a really good prime rib."

Steve laughed. "That sounds like a good idea. I'll ask Tony if he's got any recommendations for a good place to go."

"Pardon the interruption, Captain Rogers."

"Hey, JARVIS," Steve said. "What's up?"

"Sir has asked you and Ms. Hill to join him in his lab," JARVIS said. "If you've finished breakfast."

Steve looked down at Maria's plate to find it clean. He'd long since given up trying to slow down his own eating—a leftover from his days in the Army—but he hoped he hadn't infected Maria with the same bug. 

"Let us do the dishes really quickly and we'll be down," Maria said. "Let Tony know, will you?"

"Of course, Ms. Hill," JARVIS said.

~o~

Steve and Maria walked into Tony's personal lab just fifteen minutes later. It was eerily quiet, which set Steve's nerves on edge.

"What's going on, Stark?" Maria asked before Steve could even open his mouth.

"Well, if it isn't Fred and Ginger," Tony said as he spun around to face them. He pointed a finger at Maria. "La Vaca Enfuego."

"What?" Steve asked.

"One of the best steak restaurants in midtown," Tony said. "Use my name. They'll give you the red-carpet treatment."

"I'm not even going to ask how you know we were looking for a good steak," Maria asked.

"Oh, I'm a terrible Peeping Tom," Tony said, grinning widely. "Incurable, really. I like knowing things, but I promise to only use my knowledge for good and not evil. Well, not too much evil, anyway."

Steve just shook his head, amused as always by Tony's antics. "What did you want?"

"Show 'em, J," Tony said, waving a hand at the holographic display that sprang to life over his head.

Steve stepped closer as the video footage unfolded. He watched as a slightly disheveled man went about his daily activities. The footage was grainy, and he wasn't familiar with the city that the video was taken in, but there was something familiar about the man.

"Who is it?" Maria asked.

"That is Bruce Banner," Tony said. He stood up and joined them as the video started over. "JARVIS has been scanning video uploads from security systems, bank ATMs and social media, trying to find a trace of him. He's actually a hard man to find."

"Where is this?" Steve asked. "It doesn’t look familiar."

"This is Addis, right?" Maria asked.

"Addis Ababa, Ethopia," JARVIS said by way of confirmation. "He has been working in the clinic attached to the New Hope Feeding Center for the last two months."

"Does anyone else realize where he is?" Maria asked.

"I've had JARVIS keeping an eye on all the usual intelligence channels, but so far it looks like we're the only ones who know where he is," Tony said.

"How'd he get to Africa?" Steve asked. "I mean, he'd have had to have help since he couldn't use his own name."

"If I had to guess, I'd say he used a fake passport," Tony said. "It's easy enough to get one if you know where to look."

"Not sure I believe a biochemist has the know-how to get a fake passport, but that's not really material," Maria said. "The question is, how do we get him back to the US without alerting the Army?"

"Given everything he's been through, I think the bigger issue is going to be how to get him to trust anyone enough to _want_ to come back to the US," Tony said.

"That makes taking a large retrieval team a bad idea," Steve said. "We don't want to scare him off."

"I'd agree," Maria said. "A small team, low armament and zero threat profile would be ideal. It's not like any of us could contain the Hulk if he emerged, so I wouldn't even want to try."

"Just let him go and track his movements," Tony said. "That was my read as well. You guys up for a little field trip?"

Maria looked at Steve, one eyebrow raised. By all accounts, this guy was a dormant Sentinel who'd been forced online in a horrific experiment involving a new version of the Super Soldier serum. It chilled Steve to the bone to think that someone was that invested in creating more Super Soldiers that they'd risk a man's life like that. He could see in Maria's eyes that she felt the same.

"We'll do it," he said. "Are you coming along?"

"Probably best if I sit this one out," Tony said. "I'd attract too much of the wrong kind of attention if I just dropped everything and took off for Africa with no reason."

"Like you haven't done that before," Maria said.

"True, I do like spontaneity," Tony said, flashing a grin. "But every time I do, an entire busload of paparazzi follows my every move. I have a feeling that Banner wouldn't appreciate that much. And I'm pretty sure that the Not-so-jolly Green Giant would hate it."

Steve was unwillingly amused by Tony's sense of humor. He'd long ago figured out that Tony only gave nicknames to people he liked, so Steve hadn't minded being called a handful of different things. He was always astonished by Tony's creativity.

"Alright," Maria said. "When should we plan to leave? I'm assuming he's been moving around a lot, which is why he's only now popping up on our radar."

"He's been in Addis for a couple of months, but we were able to backtrack his movements over the last year," Tony said. "He's moving around every couple of months. There are a lot of missionaries in Africa, so he's been able to blend in pretty well. My guess is he'll be looking to move on sooner rather than later."

"Sounds like our plans for the day just changed," Steve said. 

"The Stark Industries jet is fueled and ready to leave at your leisure," JARVIS said. "And I will have your travel documents ready this afternoon."

"Thanks, JARVIS," Maria said. "Guess I'd better go pack."

"Don't forget the bikini," Tony said. "The hotel I'm booking for you has a fantastic pool."

"Not a leisure trip, Stark," Maria said.

"Hope for the best, plan for the worst," Tony said. "Read that in a fortune cookie once."

Maria shook her head, but she was smiling as she did.

"Tell the hotel I expect the good coffee."

"And if you have a dossier on Banner, I'd like to read it," Steve said. "Might help us talk to him if we know something about him."

"I'll send what I have to your tablets," Tony said. "Good hunting!"

~o~


	2. Chapter 2

~o~

Steve and Maria walked down the crowded street hand in hand. Maria had practically wrapped herself around his left arm, leaning into him and giving every appearance of being a happy couple. Not that she was faking it, but they were trying to look like a couple of wide-eyed young volunteers looking to do good in the world.

Steve was dressed in a t-shirt and jeans, with a ballcap and a light jacket to complete the look. Maria had opted for the same, minus the hat. They'd already seen several westerners dressed similarly, so he wasn't worried that they looked out of place. 

"It's more modern than I expected," Steve said.

"It's been a while, but Addis hasn't changed all that much," Maria said. "A little more crowded, but that's about it."

"When were you here last?" he asked. 

He looked around discretely, just in case they'd been seen, but so far it didn't appear that anyone was taking particular notice of them. They'd flown into Nairobi on the Starks' Gulfstream jet, and then took a local commuter airline from Nairobi to Addis Ababa to cover their tracks. It would make getting out of Addis a little more difficult, but Tony had believed that flying the SI jet into Addis would call too much attention to them.

"It's been maybe five years," she said. "One of my first assignments was tracking suspected technology thefts in the region. We were here for probably four months working with the local authorities."

"So, you know the city pretty well, then," he said.

"I do," she said. "The accommodations are better this time around. Last time, it was three agents in a two-bedroom apartment over an auto repair shop. Not exactly the lap of luxury."

"Last night must have been quite a change for you," he said.

"It was nicer than the place I stayed in last time, that's for sure," she said. "But…"

"But what?"

Maria sighed. "But this is the first time I've had to sleep somewhere strange since I came online. It was… weird. Ethiopians are noisy. Or maybe it's just that I've gotten used to living inside Stark's Faraday cage."

"You didn't struggle, did you?" Steve asked, concerned. "You should have said something if it bothered you."

"I was fine," she said, rubbing a soothing hand up his arm even as she projected calm reassurance to him through their bond. "If I truly hadn't been able to handle it, I'd have said something. Apart from a couple of odd dreams, I managed. And we won't be staying long, so it's not like I have much to worry about. What about you? This wasn't hard on your senses, right?"

"No," he said, shaking his head. "I got used to sleeping in a different place every night during the war. New surroundings don't bother me, really. Doctor Grace says it's probably because I'm such a strong Sentinel. I have good control of my senses, even in stressful situations, and I'm adaptable because I didn't really have a home base during the war."

"It doesn't bother you?" she asked. "Not having a territory, I mean. At the Center they make it sound like Sentinels adopt a territory and rarely leave it."

"That's never really been me," Steve said with a shrug. "After I came online, they shoved me into that show because they weren't really sure what to do with a single Super Soldier. We moved around a lot, performing in a different city every night. And like I said, we kept moving during the war, so I really didn't have time to settle on a territory. I've just never really felt inclined to that sort of thing. Is that strange?"

"Every Sentinel is different," Maria said. "Or so they tell me. Which means that you are the Sentinel you need to be. Maybe it has something to do with the serum, or maybe it's just that you were meant for bigger things than being tied to one small territory."

"Something to think about, anyway," he said. 

They walked along in companionable silence for a couple of blocks. He enjoyed that about her, that she didn't need to fill the silence with chatter. She was just content to be with him and let the silence be. 

"I think that's the place," Maria said as they rounded a corner.

The sign over the door said New Hope Feeding Center. There was a smaller sign on the storefront next door that said Clinic. That was where they expected to find Doctor Banner.

"JARVIS, are you seeing anything?" Steve asked.

"Thus far, the surrounding area appears to be clear," JARVIS said.

"Let us know if anything changes," Maria said.

"Of course," JARVIS said, as if that were the most obvious thing in the world.

Steve had to resist the impulse to reach up and touch the communication device Tony had given them just before leaving. It was a small disc that adhered to the skin behind his ear. It used bone-conduction instead of traditional audio, because they'd found that Sentinels adapted well to that technology, and there wasn't any static or interference like traditional earpieces. Plus, no one not wearing one could overhear their conversations, which was a major plus in Maria's eyes as it afforded a greater level of security to their communications.

Steve stopped in front of the clinic and pulled the door open, allowing Maria to enter first. He stepped in behind her and adjusted his eyesight from the bright daylight outside to the dim light of the interior of the clinic. There were two people in the waiting area to the right and one person behind the counter. 

It was warm inside; clearly the one air conditioning unit in the front window wasn't keeping up with the heat of the day, even so early in the morning. The two patients in the waiting area eyed them curiously, so Steve flashed a smile, trying to project 'harmless' as much as he could.

"Can I help you?" the woman behind the counter asked as she stood up.

Steve and Maria both stepped up to the counter, but it was Maria who took the lead. They'd figured most would find her non-threatening, even if they were both about as dangerous as a human could get.

"Yes, ma'am," she said, offering a smile. "We're looking for Doctor Bruce Banner. We understand he works here sometimes. Is he here today?"

The woman—whose expression had been open but tired before—turned wary in an instant. "Why do you be looking for Doctor Bruce? You got American doctors at the hospital. Go see one of them."

"Ma'am, we don't mean him any harm," Steve said. "We just want to talk to him."

"No," she said, shaking her head. "He's not here. And the longer you stay, the sooner he will leave. We need him to stay, so you go."

Steve opened his mouth to argue with her, but Maria's hand on his arm stopped him from saying anything. She had her head tilted slightly, as if she were listening to something far away, but of course her senses weren't as sharp as his, so she must have been looking for something else. He dialed up his hearing, listening for the sound of a man's voice.

"It's okay, Merrily."

Steve hadn't even heard his footsteps, but there in the doorway that presumably led to the patient treatment rooms stood the man they'd come to see.

Maria turned and smiled at Banner. "Doctor, may we speak with you?"

"Sure," Banner said, glancing between them. "Follow me."

He turned and headed down the hall; Steve and Maria hurried to catch up. Banner walked into a room about halfway down the hall. Steve followed Maria inside and closed the door behind him.

"So, who are you with?" Banner asked as he turned to face them. "CIA? Nah, you're not quite their style. Defense Intelligence Agency maybe? Not Army, though you both could pass for soldiers."

"How did you know we weren't tourists?" Steve asked, totally flummoxed. 

"I used to work closely with an Army research team," Banner said, shrugging. "You carry yourselves like soldiers, but you're not, are you?"

"I'm surprised you agreed to be alone with us if you weren't sure who we are," Maria said.

Banner dropped his head, a blush stealing over his cheeks. "If you know who I am then you know you're not really much of a threat to me."

"We know," Steve said. He could feel something tickling at his senses; the same something he always felt when in the presence of another Sentinel. But it was… muted, somehow. Right at that moment, he was getting more Guide vibes from Banner than anything, which was totally confusing. 

Banner looked up at them, surprise written all over his face. "How much do you know?"

"We know about… him," Maria said. "The Hulk."

"Then you should know that you're in danger right now," he said. "Because I can't control when he comes out to play, and he's not exactly thrilled you're here."

"I get it, but we'd like to offer to help you," Maria said. "You can come back to the States with us and we'll protect you."

"And just how do you propose to protect me from my own government?" Banner asked. "Because they haven't given up the idea of controlling me like I'm some sort of lap dog they can unleash on the enemy whenever they want to."

Steve noticed the green tint starting to appear on the man's skin. He grabbed the back of Maria's jacket and pulled her closer to him and the door behind him. Banner's eyes widened and then closed as he took several deep breaths. Steve could feel Maria projecting peace and calm into the room. He watched as the green tint faded and Banner started breathing easier.

When he opened his eyes, he looked contrite. "Sorry about that. I haven't had an incident in a while. I guess I'm more primed than I thought. Which is an object lesson on how stupid it is for you to want to take me back to the States."

"Do you know who Tony Stark is?" Maria asked.

"Who doesn't?" Banner said. "Even down here we get the news. Stark's been big news for months."

"He's the one who sent us here to find you," Maria said. "He's offering you sanctuary for however long you need it. And lawyers. A lot of lawyers who'll be more than happy to work on your behalf for whatever you need."

"And why would he do this for me?" Banner asked. "He doesn't even know me."

"You're a fellow scientist, for one," Maria said. "And you're a Sentinel. Or, at least the Hulk is a Sentinel. Stark has taken it as his personal mission to protect the tribe. That means he's willing to protect you as well."

"That might not be so easy," Banner said. "What with the Army wanting to lock me up and all."

"You have rights, Doctor Banner," Steve said. "Mr. Stark is just trying to make sure your rights are protected."

"Say I believe you," Banner said. "How would this even work? It's not like I can just fly back to New York. I didn't exactly leave the country legally, and my passport's not really mine."

"Leave that to us," Maria said. "Stark has everything arranged, including your passport. We'll get you safely back to the States. But it's entirely up to you whether you stay or go."

"And if I decline Mr. Stark's generous offer?" 

"Then we go back to the US and leave you in peace," Steve said.

Banner plucked his glasses off his face and rubbed them absently with his lab coat, a nervous gesture if ever there was one. When he looked back at them, Steve could see the desperation in Banner's eyes. He'd been on the run for a while. Steve really couldn’t imagine having to leave everything behind and run for his life, but he got why Banner had done it. He only hoped the offer of a place to land and people who would care was enough to make him want to stop running.

"Okay," Banner said, sighing. "Okay, I'll go with you."

"Alright," Maria said. She was clearly relieved, though she hid it well. "Do you need to pack anything?"

"There are a few things at my place," Banner said. "It's just around back. You can wait here or come with."

"We'll wait here," Steve said.

"Just don't take too long," Maria said. "We don't think we were followed, but you never know."

"It pays to be cautious," Banner said, flashing a small smile.

He left the room and Steve took a deep breath, letting it out slowly. "Well, that went better than it had a right to."

"I'm just glad he didn't Hulk out," Maria said. She stepped in close to Steve, looping her arms around his waist as she snuggled up to him. "But this is just step one. We have a long way to go before we're in the clear."

"I know," Steve said as he wrapped his arms around her. "But I could sense that he's ready to stop running. Maybe with Tony's help, he'll finally find a place to belong."

"Like you did?" she asked.

"Yeah," he said, smiling down at her. "Like I did."

~o~

"Sir, I regret to inform you that there are several armed men moving on your location."

Maria cursed under her breath as the three of them made their way back to the Land Rover. Steve glanced around but couldn't see anyone that stood out.

"How far, JARVIS?" he asked as they approached the vehicle.

"Three miles," JARVIS said. "I am also detecting troops at the airport. It would appear that your flight may be delayed."

"Great," Steve said.

"What's going on?" Banner asked.

Steve dug into his pocket and pulled out the spare comms device Tony had given them before they left. "Armed men headed this direction, plus more at the airport. Stick this behind your ear. It'll let you hear JARVIS' reports."

"And who is JARVIS?" Banner asked as he pressed the disc to the skin behind his ear.

"I am Mr. Stark's AI," JARVIS said. "It is a pleasure to meet you, Doctor Banner."

"Hey, JARVIS," Banner said. He looked at Steve. "I knew Stark was ahead of most of the industry, but this is light-years ahead. What is this thing?"

They reached the Land Rover and Steve unlocked the doors, helping Banner stow his gear in the back before climbing in on the passenger side. Banner raised an eyebrow at the sight of Maria behind the wheel as he settled into the back seat.

"She's a better driver than I am," Steve said with a shrug.

"The comms device uses bone conduction technology," Maria said as she pulled out into traffic. "Sentinels tend to tolerate it better than a standard earbud. It's also more secure; less likely to be intercepted by anyone other than another Sentinel because the signal is converted into vibrations."

"Interesting," Banner said. He glanced out the rear window and then looked back at Steve. "So, I'm guessing the airport's a no-go. How are we getting out of Addis?"

"Sir knew there was a possibility that you would be tracked to Addis, so he made alternate arrangements for your exit," JARVIS said. "Ms. Hill, please head west out of the city."

"You gonna be okay with this, Doc?" Maria asked.

"There's not a whole lot west of here except desert," Banner said. "But at least we'd be able to see them coming. You just need to be prepared for the Other Guy to make an appearance if I feel threatened in any way. I can't promise he won't come after you two."

"We'll take our chances," Steve said. He glanced at Maria who just nodded.

It was slow going as they moved through the city, but once they'd left civilization behind, Maria hit the accelerator and they sped through the desert.

"Not much out here," Banner said as he looked around. "Unless you like scrub grass and dirt."

"Can't say I'm a big fan, but then again, I didn't see the Africa theater during the war, so I really have no frame of reference," Steve said.

"The war?" Banner asked. "The Gulf War? Or Afghanistan? Because I hate to break it to you, but both of those wars were fought in the desert."

Steve looked at Maria who just nodded. "I guess we never did introduce ourselves. I'm Captain Steve Rogers, Sentinel. This is my guide, Maria Hill."

"Steve Rogers, huh?" Banner said. "Like Captain America from the comics? Were you named after him?"

"No, I wasn't," Steve said. He gave a lopsided smile. "I am Captain America, though I prefer just Steve."

"You?" Banner asked, sitting back in his seat, shock rippling over his face. "How the hell is that even possible?"

"The Super Soldier serum increased my metabolism by a factor of 10," Steve said. "I actually survived the crash in the Arctic. My body went into a kind of stasis, so when they found me, I was still alive."

"Suspended animation," Banner said. "Your metabolism would have slowed your heartbeat down to a bare minimum to keep you alive. I've read some of the papers on how the serum changed you, but I didn't even think about the possibility of you surviving the crash. How long ago did they find you?"

"The Starks have sent out expeditions every year since I went down," Steve said. "Last year, they found the plane I was in and thawed me out."

"Must have been quite a shock," Banner said. "Finding yourself in a new decade."

"It's like living on an alien planet, actually," Steve said. "Thankfully, I found Maria soon after I woke. I mean, my senses were pretty well balanced, all things considered, but it helps to have someone who can translate what I'm seeing and hearing into terms I can understand."

"I'm surprised you hadn't heard about him," Maria said. "We were at the press conference when Tony Stark announced the Howard Stark Foundation had become the agency of record for registered Sentinels and Guides in the States. They also televised the opening of the S&G Center in Manhattan earlier this year."

"I don't watch too much TV," Banner said. "It's better if I just… stay disconnected. Otherwise, I get too angry about my situation, and that wouldn’t end well for anyone."

"Pardon me, Captain," JARVIS said, breaking into their conversation.

"Go ahead, JARVIS."

"I am tracking two vehicles out of Addis that are headed your way," the AI said. "I believe they are both carrying the men searching for Doctor Banner."

"How long before we get wherever we're going, JARVIS?" Maria asked.

"If you were to drive, it would take six hours," JARVIS said.

"I take it we're not driving the whole way," Maria said. 

"No," JARVIS said. "You will be met and transported to safety by… friends of Mr. Stark's."

"Who the hell does Stark know out in the wilds of Africa?" Maria asked.

"The King of Wakanda is Sir's godfather," JARVIS said.

"We're headed to Wakanda?" Banner asked. "Holy shit! No one's been to Wakanda in decades."

"I guess that's about to change," Maria said. "Let's hope our new friends show up soon. Can you see the vehicles chasing us?"

Steve turned around and looked out the back window, focusing his eyes on the distance. He could see the dust being kicked up by their Land Rover, but when he looked beyond that, he could see two more SUVs on the same road.

"I can see them," Steve said. "They're picking up speed. If I had to guess, I'd say their vehicles are enhanced in some way. Do we know who they are?"

"I believe them to be US Army," JARVIS said, "though there are no identifiable markings on their clothing or vehicles."

Banner rubbed a hand over his face. "JARVIS, did they follow the Captain and Ms. Hill to me?"

"I do not believe so, sir," JARVIS said. "I have traced their movements over the last several days. It appears they have been positioning themselves for this retrieval mission for at least a week."

"If Stark could find you, it's a good bet the Army could as well," Maria said.

"That doesn't make me feel any better," Banner said.

"What's their ETA, JARVIS?" Maria asked.

"Ten minutes," JARVIS said.

"Stop the car."

Steve looked back at Banner to find him pale and shaking, with green starting to creep in. "Can you hold it together?"

"Not for long," Banner said. "Right now, The Other Guy is your biggest advantage. Use it and maybe we get out of this alive."

"What are the chances he'll turn on us once he's neutralized the threat?" Maria asked as she looked at Banner in the rear-view mirror.

"Honestly?" Banner asked. "I think it's even odds. But do you really have a choice?"

Steve and Maria shared a look. He thought Banner was probably right, but he'd seen the footage from Harlem, so he knew how uncontrollable the Hulk could be. Still, he couldn’t imagine letting their pursuers anywhere near his Guide.

"Stop the car," Steve said. "JARVIS, can you let the Wakandans know that we'll be making our stand here?"

"I've already notified them, Captain," JARVIS said. "They will be arriving momentarily."

"Great," Steve muttered.

He didn't like this, but he couldn't see any other way. And to make matters worse, he'd left the shield at home. It was a too obvious tell, and they'd been trying to keep a low profile. Now, he was wishing he'd shoved it into his backpack somehow. 

Maria pulled the car off the road and put it in park. She reached into the center console and pulled out two guns, handing one to him with a sympathetic smile and a quick squeeze of his arm. He checked the weapon's safety, then stepped out of the vehicle and walked around to the driver's side. Maria had parked it so that the passenger side was angled toward the road; it would offer them at least some protection.

Banner joined them beside the vehicle. "You'll want to make yourselves as non-threatening as possible. He usually comes out swinging, but I can sense that he… recognizes you, I think. I have no idea what to make of that."

"He probably recognizes the Sentinel in Steve," Maria said. "It's the only thing that makes sense."

"Except, I'm not a Sentinel," Banner said. "The serum we used had a full copy of the Sentinel gene because I didn't test positive for it. All the tests I've run on my DNA since the… accident show that I still don't have the Sentinel gene."

"If you and your… friend can get us out of this, we'll see if we can get you some answers," Maria said.

"Fair enough," Banner said.

~o~

It took less than ten minutes for the chase vehicles to reach them. Banner had hulked out long before they arrived, and was standing in the middle of the road, roaring to beat the band. Steve had thought he was prepared to see the real thing, having seen the video of Hulk's rampage through Harlem. 

He'd been very wrong.

The two chase vehicles stopped on the road, their occupants spilling out with guns raised. There was a lot of shouting, and some more roaring on Hulk's part. When the roaring didn't seem to budge them, Hulk moved forward, far faster than Steve would have thought possible for a… person so large. He smashed the first vehicle, caving in its roof and then lifting and tossing it aside like a toy.

The men fanned out, firing at Hulk even though it wasn't doing any good, and actually seemed to be pissing him off. Steve didn't understand why they were bothering; they'd all likely seen the same footage—it was all over the internet—so they knew standard bullets wouldn't work. 

Hulk's opinion of their tactics was clear. He roared again and then backhanded the other SUV, sending it careening off in the opposite direction. Now without cover, the men doubled down on firing at Hulk.

"What are they doing?" Maria asked as Hulk swatted one of the gunmen away.

He advanced on two more, picking one up and tossing him aside. He landed with a sickening crunch that made even Steve cringe. It occurred to him then that they might be trying to distract or occupy Hulk, which meant that they had to have something they thought would have a reasonable chance at stopping him.

"JARVIS, can you see any other vehicles?" Steve asked.

"A helicopter just took off from the airport, Captain," JARVIS said. "It turned west immediately after takeoff. They loaded multiple large cases onboard moments before takeoff, but I cannot say what is in them."

"So, these guys are just trying to distract him until their buddies get here," Maria said. "They haven't moved on us, which makes me think they aren't interested in us at all."

Another gunman flew over their heads and landed with a thud. Maria cringed as she glanced at him lying in a crumpled heap. Hulk roared again, and chased a couple of the men toward their SUV. Steve, moving on instinct, pulled Maria behind him and fired at the two men, dropping them both in quick succession.

They could hear the thwap of the helicopter blades slicing through the air. The sound caught Hulk's attention as well, drawing another roar out of him.

"Now would be a good time for the Wakandans to show up," Maria muttered.

Just a moment later, a futuristic plane appeared above them. The pilot fired on the helicopter, blowing it up very quickly. Then he turned his guns on the men on the ground, spraying them with bullets and dropping them all in seconds.

Hulk roared, but didn't go after the plane. Instead, they faced off in a sort of wild-west high noon standoff. Hulk huffed at the plane, but appeared to be waiting for something. Slowly, a new gun dropped out of the plane and pointed at Hulk. That seemed to be the trigger Hulk was waiting for, as an instant later, he charged the plane.

The pilot fired on Hulk, but it wasn't a bullet. It appeared to be a tranquilizer dart. Hulk wobbled and then sat down before slumping over, unconscious. Within seconds, the Hulk had disappeared, leaving a disheveled Doctor Banner in his place.

The plane landed on the road and the rear door dropped open. A woman dressed in tribal clothing walked down the ramp.

"I am Nenissa of the Dora Milaje," she said as she approached them. "I am to collect you and return to Wakanda."

"Okay," Maria said, the long 'o' at the beginning betraying her confusion. "Stark didn't mention we'd be getting free passage to Wakanda out of this."

"Mr. Stark is a particular friend of the Kingdom," Nenissa said. "He has asked for shelter for you, and we have agreed to provide it. If you will follow me, we will return to Wakanda."

"What about—" Steve started to ask before he noticed another woman scoop the Doctor up and carry him onto the plane without any difficulty at all. "We'll need our gear out of the SUV."

"Certainly," Nenissa said. "One of my team will drive your vehicle back to Addis."

They went to the back of the Land Rover and pulled out their bags—including Doctor Banner's—and then followed Nenissa up the ramp into the plane.

Steve was instantly reminded of the QuinJets Tony had been designing for SHIELD before he'd severed his relationship with the agency. This one was more advanced, but not by much. It was amazing technology, and Steve was impressed by the level of advancement that Wakanda had.

"This wasn't in the guidebooks," Maria muttered as they strapped in to seats in the rear of the plane. "I get the feeling that Wakanda has been hiding behind their image of a Third World country to keep the world from finding out just how advanced they really are."

"It wouldn’t be the first time a nation hid their own technology to keep it out of anyone else's hands," Steve said. He barely felt it when they took off and wasn't sure whether to be more impressed with the plane or the pilot. "I'm sure the Wakandans had their reasons."

"I'm not condemning them," Maria said. "Just surprised is all. This should be interesting, at any rate."

The plane rose high over the desert, giving them a view of the carnage left behind by their battle with the men following them. Steve hated that they'd had to kill those men, but he also understood that their survival depended on eliminating the threat. There'd be hell to pay when they got back to the States, but he figured he'd let Tony's lawyers handle that. According to Tony, this was precisely the reason he'd hired them.

~o~


	3. Chapter 3

~o~

The plane soared over the jungle and dropped into Wakanda, the very air appearing to part to reveal a thriving city. A thriving, _modern_ city. Steve knew precious little about Wakanda, but Maria appeared by turns awed and annoyed.

"You okay?" Steve asked as their plane came in for a landing in front of what they were told was the palace.

"I'm fine," Maria said. "I'm just surprised Stark could keep this a secret. Hell, he couldn't even keep Iron Man a secret."

"Some of what Tony's developed makes a lot more sense now," Steve said. "I mean, it was all way over my head anyway, but this is all a little familiar."

"No kidding," Maria said. She glanced around, her eyes lingering on Banner.

"He's still out," Steve said. "Breathing is steady. So's his heart rate. Transforming like he did must be exhausting."

"I'm not getting much from him," Maria said. "It's like he's… offline, for lack of a better term."

"The doctors will examine him and make sure all is well," Nenissa said as she passed them. She waited at the back door as the ramp lowered and sunlight filtered in to the rear of the plane. "You need not worry yourselves. He is safe here. All will be well."

With those words, she turned and walked down the ramp. Steve and Maria unfastened their seatbelts and followed her into the afternoon sun. As they did, several people carrying a stretcher passed them, presumably to retrieve Banner. 

When they reached the bottom of the ramp, Steve got his first good look at the palace. It was an enormous building, reaching into the sky, and so different from the city below. There were several people waiting for them, including Nenissa, who was standing to one side.

A woman in an elegant white dress with a decidedly regal bearing stepped forward to greet them. "Welcome to Wakanda, Captain Rogers, Ms. Hill. It is our pleasure to meet friends of Anthony's. I am Ramonda, Queen of Wakanda."

She held out her hands and Steve took them, unsure whether he should bow or merely shake the outstretched hands. In the end, he settled for a bow at the neck, a gesture he'd seen before when greeting royals.

"Ma'am," he said for lack of anything else to say.

She repeated the gesture with Maria, who executed the same neck bow. She looked less uncomfortable than he had with the whole thing. It made him wonder just what she'd done with SHIELD all those years before they met.

Queen Ramonda swept her hand out. "Please, follow me. The King was in a meeting and so was unable to meet you personally, but he is eager to make your acquaintance."

"Thank you," Maria said.

They fell in step with the Queen and her guard detail as she moved through the palace. They ended up in a large room with floor to ceiling windows. There were two men off to one side, both older with greying hair and soft around the middle. Steve naturally focused on them and caught a few words of their conversation.

"…not good that there are plants outside our control, Your Majesty."

"The Jabari have cared for them for generations without incident," the man Steve thought must be the King said. "I will hear no more of this from you."

Steve turned away as the King glanced around, aware that he'd been eavesdropping, but unable to stop. The perks—and the drawbacks—of being a Sentinel: you knew a lot more than you should about a lot of things.

Ramonda walked up to the two men, nodding at the one who appeared to be younger. She looped her hand through the older man's arm and drew him over to where Steve and Maria had stopped near the windows.

"My King, may I present Captain Steve Rogers and Ms. Maria Hill," she said. "This is my husband, King T'Chaka of Wakanda."

"Your Majesty," Steve said. He bowed at the neck again, Maria following suit beside him. "We are grateful for your assistance."

"Nonsense," the King said, waving a hand. "Anthony is my godson. When he contacted me, I was more than willing to send any help you should need. You are safe here. My people will investigate those men chasing you, and make sure you are safely returned to the US."

"They were probably US Army, Your Majesty," Maria said. "They've been particularly interested in taking Doctor Banner into custody."

"Yes," the King said. "Anthony mentioned that Doctor Banner was involved in some experimental research that the Army is eager to suppress. Our doctors are examining him as we speak. If we can offer him any assistance, we will do so."

"Thank you for your generosity, sir," Steve said.

"You are friends of Anthony's," the King said. "He is part of my family therefore you are now as well. Family is of utmost importance in Wakanda, as you will learn."

"You must be tired after your ordeal," the Queen said. "If you would like to freshen up, we have quarters prepared for you."

"That would be lovely, Your Majesty," Maria said. "I feel like I rolled around in the dust out there."

"And your Sentinel must be in even greater distress," Ramonda said.

Maria glanced at him, her surprise rippling through him. "Did Stark tell you that?"

Ramonda laughed, a light, musical sound. "No, he did not. Like recognizes like, as you well know."

"I don't…" Maria said, trailing off as the Queen removed a bracelet from her wrist, the King doing the same. 

Suddenly, the air was filled with… power. It was raw power on a scale Steve had never experienced before. They returned the bracelets to their wrists and suddenly it felt like all the air had been sucked out of the room. 

"I had no idea," Maria said faintly.

"As we wished it," Ramonda said. "There are times when concealing who and what you are is advantageous. We can teach you, if you wish."

"We'd be grateful for your help, ma'am," Steve said.

"We protect the tribe, Captain," Ramonda said, inclining her head to him in a gesture of deference that seemed at once regal and out of place when directed to someone like him.

"Thank you," Maria said.

"Now come," the Queen said. "We'll take you to your quarters. I'll have some refreshments brought to you as it will be some time before dinner."

"You'll have to forgive her mother-henning," T'Chaka said. "Our oldest is 23 and no longer needs mothering, and our youngest is thirteen and prefers to mother us."

Steve chuckled. "I can imagine, sir. It's no bother. We appreciate your care and concern for us, considering we're strangers."

"You are no longer strangers here," the King said. "Now, go. I will see you at dinner. You can meet my children and sample some of our finest cuisine."

"Thank you, again, sir," Steve said.

The Queen swept out of the room, leaving Steve and Maria to follow. He exchanged a long look with Maria, both bewildered and amused by the whole experience of meeting the Wakandan royals. He could see by the look on her face that she was in the same boat. 

~o~

Dinner had been an interesting experience. T'Challa, the King's son and heir, was mature beyond his years but clearly had little interest in matters of state. 

Steve couldn't blame him. Politics tended to bore him, though he'd heard from more than one person that most Sentinels felt that way. Steve figured it had more to do with a lack of a clear target and the overload of deception than any lack of skill.

Shuri was a delight to talk to. She was warm and full of life, but still a teenager in the most essential ways. Politics bored her, too, but science and technology were her favorite topics, and Tony Stark her favorite person in all the world. Steve could definitely see how the two of them would get along like a house on fire—and the risk to life and limb their antics probably produced.

This morning, they'd been called to the medical center in the palace to consult with Doctor M'Benga, physician to the King. Shuri had decided to join them after her morning lessons, as much for idle curiosity as for educational purposes. Steve hadn't expected to be included in the discussion, mostly because Banner's personal medical information was his own business, but Banner hadn't objected, so he and Maria had followed along.

They were standing in front of a large video screen with data flowing by that Steve had no hope of understanding.

"What are we looking at here, Doctor?" Maria asked.

"That's my DNA," Banner said. "You were able to sequence this overnight? I'm impressed."

"You will find we have a great deal of technology at our disposal," M'Benga said. "There is much we can do for a person as long as we have the right tools."

"Makes me wish I'd accepted Tony's invitation a long time ago," Banner said.

Steve knew Tony had been looking for Banner since the Hulk became public knowledge. Perhaps he'd just been using the wrong bait.

"So, Doctor, what have you learned?" Maria asked.

"Well, as you can see here in this highlighted section, Doctor Banner has been given the Sentinel gene," M'Benga said, pointing to a section of the helix glowing bright yellow. "It is damaged, of course, which would account for your… interesting problem."

Banner chuckled. "That's one way to put it. The gene was damaged by the Gamma radiation. There was a malfunction during the process, which caused too much radiation to flood the chamber."

"That is possible," M'Benga said. He tapped on the screen and the view changed to a new DNA helix. "Captain Rogers gave us a sample of his DNA yesterday, for comparison. As you can see, his Sentinel gene is intact but undamaged. He is also showing some of the same characteristics of radiation exposure, but it appears the damage was healed."

"So, why the difference?" Steve asked. "How did I heal from the damage and Doctor Banner didn't?"

"His gene is incomplete," M'Benga said. He pointed to a cluster of genes surrounding the Sentinel gene that Steve had. "You see these genes here? This is the complete gene sequence for Sentinels. While here, in Doctor Banner's case—" he tapped on the screen again to switch the view "—much of this is missing."

"Wow," Banner said as he stepped in closer to the screen. "We had no idea the gene sequence was incomplete. I'm surprised it even activated."

"Exposure to the radiation is what likely tipped the scales," M'Benga said. "Otherwise, you would probably have died."

"Jesus," Banner said, wiping a shaking hand down his face. 

"Where did you get the gene?" Maria asked. 

"The Army procured the gene," Banner said. "I was told I didn't need to know where it came from, and after working with them for so long, I knew better than to press my luck. I assumed it came from an Army Sentinel. They had a few."

"If that's true, why bother trying to recreate the serum?" Steve asked. "I mean, Doctor Erskine was trying to bring a Sentinel online because there were none at that point. But given the fact that Sentinels started to emerge after the war, the serum would have been useless."

"The Army can always use more," Banner said. "We were trying to see if we could give the gene to someone and then activate it. It didn't work out quite the way they wanted."

"More so because of the subject they chose," M'Benga said. 

They all turned to look at the doctor.

"Why?" Steve asked.

"Because Doctor Banner has the Guide gene," he said, pointing to another section of the man's DNA. "You can see it here."

"I—no, that's no possible," Banner stuttered. "I'm not—I can't be. We sequenced my DNA before I agreed to be the first subject. No one said anything about Guide genes."

"Is it possible they didn't know?" Steve asked.

Banner looked pale, and Steve had to wonder how this was going to affect him. Having his whole identity rearranged wasn't easy. Steve knew that from personal experience.

Maria snorted. "Not likely. The Sentinel and Guide genome was sequenced some time ago. DARPA—the Defense Advanced Research Projects Agency—did the work. There's no way they didn't know what to look for."

"How would that have affected the addition of a Sentinel gene?" Steve asked. 

"Well, Sentinel genes are dominant," Banner said, recovering himself. "And clearly, the Other Guy is a Sentinel. I can only imagine that this drove my Guide genes into dormancy."

"You are actually quite close to coming online," M'Benga said.

"I'm—what?" Banner practically shouted.

"How is that even possible?" Maria asked, close on the heels of Banner's outburst.

"It appears that Doctor Banner's Sentinel and Guide genetics are compartmentalized to such a degree that they operate independently," M'Benga said. He turned to Banner with a kind smile. "I don't know if you'll ever come online, but your gene is definitely not dormant. If you were to come online as a Guide, we would have to develop a whole new classification for you, as there has not been a case of a Sentinel with Guide gifts in recorded history."

"What a nightmare," Banner muttered.

Shuri chose that moment to skip into the room. "What'd I miss? Did you tell him about the crap Sentinel gene yet?"

"My dear," M'Benga said, pulling her into his side with a one-armed hug. Steve and Maria gaped at her while Banner shook his head, a little smile teasing at his mouth. "A little more tact would do you the world of good."

"That's what I have Mother for," Shuri said, shrugging. "Did you tell him we could fix it?"

"Fix it?" Steve and Banner asked at the same time.

Shuri turned to them, looking for all the world like they were a bunch of dim idiots. "Yes, fix it. I believe if we give him the rest of the Sentinel genome, it'll go a long way to fixing his—"

"Shuri," M'Benga murmured.

"I was going to say his green problem," Shuri said. She turned back to Banner and shrugged while M'Benga just dropped his head into his hand. Steve just chuckled. She definitely reminded him of Tony. "I don't know if it'll stop you-know-who from coming out, but it can't hurt to try, right?"

Banner looked at Steve and Maria, as if they could tell him what to do. 

"It's your choice," Steve said. "Your DNA has already been altered once. Only you can decide if it's worth the risk."

"There's another option," Shuri said, drawing their attention back to her. "We can give you one of our suppression bracelets. It won't fix the problem, but if we tailor it right, it will allow you much more control over the transformation."

"To be clear, the offer to fix your Sentinel genetics will always be an option," M'Benga said. "So, you have time to make that decision. We will give you the suppression bracelet and let you decide what your next step is."

"That'd be great," Banner said. "Thanks."

"Shuri, let us get to work on customizing his bracelet," M'Benga said. "I will transfer his DNA profile to your workstation so you can get started."

"She can do that?" Steve asked.

M'Benga smiled. "She is the one who did the last overhaul of the technology. She understands it better than anyone alive, even the original designer."

"Is she really smarter than Tony?" Steve asked.

"Yes," M'Benga said. "Though the difference is small."

"That must drive Stark absolutely crazy," Maria said.

"He loves me," Shuri called from the workstation she was using.

Steve chuckled. He'd love to see her run circles around Tony. That was the sort of entertainment money couldn't buy.

~o~

Two days later, they were preparing to leave Wakanda. Steve had thoroughly enjoyed their time in such a beautiful country, but he was eager to return to New York. Tony had come through with a passport for Doctor Banner. It would tip off the Army that he was back in the US, but with an entire floor full of lawyers, Tony was certain they could keep Banner out of prison. Or worse.

Steve was enjoying one last look at the view outside their suite's window. The countryside was idyllic, with rolling green hills and mountains off in the distance. He'd never seen anything like it.

"I am going to miss this place," Maria said as she joined him at the windows.

He wrapped an arm around her, pulling her close. "It's beautiful, that's for sure. I'm ready to go home, though."

"You're such a city boy," she said, shaking her head with a rueful smile.

"Oh, like you didn't grow up in New York, too," he said.

"I did," she said. "But most weekends, we went out to my grandmother's farm. I spent a lot of time goofing around, jumping off the hay loft and picking up eggs from the hen house. A place like this, with so many rural areas… I could get used to this."

"Well, maybe we'll buy a home in the country one day," he said. "And you can teach me how to milk a cow and tend some chickens."

"Goats," she said. "My grandmother had goats. That's the milk we had this week, actually. It's a bit sweeter than cow's milk, and easier on the stomach, too."

"Never had goat milk before," he said. "I liked it, though."

"I'll talk to JARVIS when we get back," she said. "I'm sure he'd be happy to stock some goat milk for us if we ask."

"That's a deal," he said. He turned and pressed a kiss to Maria's forehead. "You ready to go?"

"I'm all packed," she said.

Steve smiled. "Then let's go." 

He crossed the room and picked up both their bags from the bed, shouldering his backpack and reaching for Maria's hand. They were met outside their suite by Nenissa, who escorted them out to the landing pad.

As with their first day, Queen Ramonda was waiting for them. This time, the King was with her, as was T'Challa. Shuri was absent, but they'd said their goodbyes last night after dinner, so it wasn't terribly surprising that she wasn't there to see them off. Banner was standing to the side, looking a little uncomfortable.

Steve went to the King, intending to execute one of the neck-bows he'd gotten so good at over the course of this trip. T'Chaka pulled him into a hug instead.

"You are one of us now," he said as he released Steve. "And you are welcome in our kingdom any time you wish."

"Thank you, sir," Steve said.

He turned and shook T'Challa's hand. The younger man smiled at him. "I wish you safe travels, Captain. Please tell Tony that he still owes me a prime rib dinner."

"Prime rib, huh?" Steve said, laughing. "He must have lost a bet."

"He did," T'Challa said, his own chuckle joining Steve's. "I will let him tell you that story. It is sure to be most embarrassing for him."

"I doubt that very much," Steve said with a smile. "But I'll look forward to it, anyway."

He turned and found Ramonda smiling at them. She held out her hands and drew Steve in, pressing a kiss to his cheek. She smelled faintly of jasmine, which reminded him of Maria. He cut his eyes to his Guide to find her smiling at the two of them. 

"Steve, it has been our pleasure to host you," Ramonda said. "I hope that you will return to us one day for a longer stay."

"I'd like that, ma'am," Steve said. "Maria has promised to show me how to milk a goat."

Ramonda laughed. "Something to look forward to, then." 

She turned to one of her aides, who handed her a small box, which she held out to Steve. He took it, frowning a little as he opened it. Inside was a small, black box so shiny it was practically gleaming in the morning sun.

"What's this?" he asked her.

"That device contains all the DNA profiles for the Sentinels and Guides in Wakanda," she said. "It is our gift to you."

Steve's confusion only deepened. "Why would you…?"

"We have isolated ourselves for many years, for good reason," T'Chaka said as he stepped closer to his wife. "But as a result, we have only had ourselves to study. Now that Anthony has taken on the task of protecting the tribe, we would like to share our data with him so that he may continue the work of investigating the genetic origins of Sentinels and Guides."

"I—thank you," Steve said. "This is incredibly generous."

"We would, of course, expect Anthony to share his findings," Ramonda said. 

"I think that can be arranged," Maria said. "He's gonna be like a kid in a candy store when we show him this. It'll be next to impossible to get him out of the lab now."

"Enlist Ms. Potts and JARVIS," Ramonda said with a wink. "I find they are both excellent partners in crime."

Steve smiled. "Thanks. I'll keep that in mind."

"Anthony's plane is waiting for you in Nairobi," T'Challa said as he joined them. "Nenissa will see you to the airport and onto the plane."

"Thanks again," Steve said. 

"Safe travels, my children," Ramonda said. 

She cupped both their cheeks and then stepped back. Steve took that as a hint; he turned and headed for the plane, tucking the box into his backpack as they walked.

"Everything okay?" Banner asked.

"Everything's good," Steve said. "They gave us copies of DNA profiles for their Sentinels and Guides for Tony to study. I imagine we won't see him for a while after we get back."

"No kidding," Banner said, eyes gone wide. "I wouldn't mind a look myself."

"Let's go," Maria said as she headed up the ramp into the plane. "We have a flight to catch."

~o~


	4. Chapter 4

~o~

Seeing Wakanda had been an amazing experience, but Steve was glad to be home. 

Clint Barton was waiting for them when they stepped off the SI jet. "You guys look like forty miles of bad road."

"Gee, thanks for that," Maria said. She tossed her bag at him; his quick reflexes allowed him to catch it before it smacked him in the face. "Just for that, you can carry my bag."

"Oof," Clint said as he caught it. "What's in here? Rocks?"

"You better treat it like it's got grenades in it," Maria said.

Steve chuckled as Clint grimaced, holding her pack like it was primed to go off. The relationship the two of them had was something like siblings, so all the back-and-forth was actually just good-natured ribbing which never failed to draw a chuckle out of Steve.

"Hey, Cap," Clint said as he shook Steve's hand. "Welcome back. Have a good trip?"

"Mostly," Steve said. "We got shot at, nearly crushed by a flying car—not the cool kind, either—and met the Wakandan Royal family. I'd say more interesting than good."

Clint laughed. "Yeah, sounds about right. The King and Queen are great, though. We met them when they were at the UN a couple of years ago. Phil and I worked advanced security with the Dora Milaje. Bunch of kick-ass chicks. It was awesome."

"I wouldn't mind going back," Steve said. He glanced over to find Banner standing just a step or two away, trying to be as inobtrusive as possible. "This is Doctor Bruce Banner."

"Good to meet you, Doc," Clint said, holding out his hand. Banner shook it, still maintaining some distance, as if he was expecting the Other Guy to react badly to meeting someone new. "I'm Clint Barton, Sentinel. Tony sent me to—and I quote—'collect my new science bro'. We'll be taking the QuinJet to the tower."

"I don't want you to go to any trouble because of me," Banner said.

"Nonsense," Clint said. "Besides, I defy you to tell Tony no. The man doesn't know the meaning of the word. Like, literally."

"Come on," Steve said. "You'll like the QuinJet. It's going to feel very familiar."

They walked across the hangar and outside. Around the corner from the main hangar, the QuinJet sat silently waiting for its new passengers.

"That looks like the planes the Wakandans use," Banner said.

"Yeah, well, Tony spent a lot of time in Wakanda growing up," Clint said. "My guess is that the QuinJet design owes as much to Wakanda as their planes owe to Tony. He may have actually worked on that project, I don't know."

"He'd probably show you the plans if you asked," Steve said. "He seems to like showing off his stuff."

"He built an entire fucking building just so he could put his name on it," Clint said. "At least you have a snowball's chance in hell of understanding what he's talking about."

Banner chuckled at that.

"Mount up, folks," Clint said as they walked up the ramp. Maria was already in the cockpit getting the plane ready to go. "You gonna let me fly, or are you gonna pull rank?"

"Rank hath its privileges," Maria said. "But no, I'm not going to take the stick. I'm too tired. Just do me a favor and skip the inverse g's and we'll be good."

"You take all the fun out of flying," Clint grumbled, but he was smiling as he did so Steve figured he wasn't really upset. "Alright, folks, buckle up. We're about twenty minutes out, so no beverage service. Seat backs and tray tables in their upright and locked position, please."

As soon as they were all settled in, Clint took off. He banked gently and pointed the jet toward Manhattan. 

Steve was struck again by the differences between Wakanda and Manhattan. Both were vibrant, expansive cities, but where Wakanda still owed much of its existence to the desert it had sprung from, Manhattan was all city. Twilight had settled in, and the lights had just begun to come on, lending a twinkle to the near-darkness. 

Despite the fact that it was only early evening, Steve was tired and looking forward to sleeping in his own bed. Jet lag tended to mess with his senses in a disconcerting way, but it wouldn't take more than a day for him to get back to normal.

Clint banked the QuinJet up and over the tower and then settled the plane gently on the landing pad. Almost immediately, the ramp started opening. Steve could see Tony standing at the edge of the landing pad, bouncing impatiently on his heels. Steve just shook his head. Tony had been looking forward to meeting Banner for quite a while, so it figured he'd be waiting for them.

Steve stood and stretched; he was reaching for his bag as Maria and Clint stepped down from the cockpit. He glanced over at Banner, who was rubbing his hands together nervously.

"Relax, Doc," Clint said as he walked past with their bags. "Stark's been looking forward to meeting you. You'll be lucky if you get any sleep tonight."

"Come on," Steve said. "I'll introduce you."

He walked down the ramp behind Clint. Maria followed them out, and Banner brought up the rear, still looking concerned and maybe a little befuddled. He'd find out soon enough that Tony liked to adopt strays.

They crossed the landing pad to where Tony was standing.

"Hey, Cap," he said. He reached out and shook Steve's hand, a little something that looked like relief in his eyes. "How's Pops and the rest of the band?"

"The King and Queen of Wakanda send their regards," Steve said with a rueful grin. "And Prince T'Challa asked me to remind you that you still owe him a prime rib dinner. Something about a lost bet?"

"Oh, he wishes," Tony said. "But he's gonna have to come here to collect. Those were the terms. I may never have to pay off that bet."

"You ever going to tell me why you owe him dinner?" Steve asked.

"Nope," Tony said, popping the 'p' just because he knew it annoyed Steve.

He shook his head. "This is Doctor Bruce Banner."

Tony turned to Banner and his whole face lit up. He reached out a hand and shook Banner's. "Hey, Brucie-bear. I hear the Wakandans helped you with your giant green problem. You'll have to show me what they did. I want to see if they've refined the process at all since I consulted with them last time."

"Mr. Stark," Banner said, his grin more stunned disbelief than anything else. "Thanks for your help. I'm not sure how to repay you."

"Pfft," Tony said, waving off the gratitude. "You don't owe me anything. We take care of the tribe around here. And the name's Tony."

"Alright, Tony," Banner said.

Tony turned and smiled at Maria. "Your department heads have been yelling at me for three days. Apparently, I'm not allowed to send you out of the country anymore."

"They've been texting non-stop since we hit U.S. airspace," Maria said. "And they don't want me to leave because they're afraid you're going to decide to invade Canada without me to talk you down."

"Seriously?" Tony asked, head cocked. "I mean, I like Canada fine, but I don't want to keep it. Too cold."

Steve chuckled.

"Dinner's on downstairs," Tony said as he turned abruptly and headed for the elevators. "Dad's looking forward to seeing you both. We're almost ready for the public opening of the West Coast Center, so you're just in time for the ribbon cutting."

"Is he always like that?" Banner asked quietly as they made their way to the elevators. "So…"

"All over the place?" Clint asked from behind them. "Yeah, he kinda is. Haven't found anyone yet who could keep up with him besides Pepper. I wish you better luck."

"Pepper?" Banner asked.

"My girl," Tony said. The elevator doors opened and everyone piled in. "Also, the CEO of my company and the head of my foundation."

"I thought you were going to hire someone to run the foundation?" Steve asked. 

"Gotta find the right person," Tony said. "Sentinels aren't much known for their ability to sit still, so finding someone hasn't been easy."

"Why a Sentinel?" Banner asked. 

The elevator doors closed, and the car dropped at speed. Steve barely noticed it anymore, thankfully. It had been… odd, at first. Just one more thing to get used to.

"Well, I'd prefer to turn over the running of the Sentinel and Guide Centers to someone I can trust," Tony said. "A Sentinel won't be swayed by greed or easily manipulated. But most Sentinels gravitate to jobs serving the community: military, police, fire department, doctors and nurses. It's rare to find one who understands the business side of things, but I have faith that I can find the right person."

The elevator slowed to a stop and they all stepped out into Tony's main living space.

"You mean you're pretty sure Pepper can find the right person," Clint said. "Because let's be real here, you are viscerally allergic to work that isn't related to your research."

Tony just shrugged as he stepped out of the elevator. "Honey, I'm home!"

Pepper stood up from the couch and crossed the room, giving Tony a quick kiss. She pulled Steve into a hug that kind of melted him a little, then did the same with Maria.

She turned to Banner and smiled. "You must be Doctor Banner. I'm Virginia Potts, but most people call me Pepper."

"It's nice to meet you, ma'am," Banner said, shaking her hand.

"Can we eat now?" 

Steve turned to see Howard stepping off the elevator.

"We're just waiting on Phil," Clint said. "He texted a few minutes ago. Something about a call from Fury. I didn't ask."

Steve could feel the churn in his gut at the mention of Nick Fury's name. He still didn't trust the man. What was left of SHIELD was in tatters, and there wasn't a lot of trust in the spy business in what was left. Steve thought maybe he should feel guilty for having a hand in destroying something that Howard and Peggy had worked so hard to build, but he honestly didn't care. Fury and others like him had taken the good work that Howard and Peggy had done and had torn it down. They got what they deserved, in the end.

"Then let's go sit down and he can catch up when he's done," Tony said. "I want to get down to brass tacks with BB here. We have a lot of catching up to do."

Banner glanced at them with a slightly panicked look on his face, as though he didn't really know what to do with someone more interested in his brain than his alter ego. Steve just shrugged. Banner would either get used to it or his head would explode. Either way, he'd find a way to cope. They all did.

~Finis


End file.
